Not With Haste
by BethsAnatomy
Summary: Slightly AU, They never saw each other coming. Calzona. Multi. "Do not let my fickle flesh go to waste/As it keeps my heart and soul in its place/And I will love with urgency but not with haste"
1. Chapter 1

**AN: **_Hey everybody, I really hope you guys enjoy this story thats about to unfold. It is slightly AU, Callie and Arizona come into each other's lives at the right moment. This story will have everything; humor, smut, fluff and of course drama. Feel free to leave me comments/concerns/questions and I'll update as often sa possible._

_The title came from the song "Not With Haste" by Mumford & Sons (which I obviously do not own), so if you guys want to give it a listen you certainty can. I obviously do not own these characters although sometimes they seem to own me. _

ENJOY.

* * *

"Dr. Torres, you're needed for a consult in the pit," Lexie Grey yelled as she ran passed the brunette.

"But I'm not on- nevermind," Callie shook her head and made her way towards the ER. She had a long day, which started by getting paged into work early that morning, very early. She also had an unsuccessful day, losing two patients, which was an uncommon occurrence in Ortho and especially for Callie.

"Hey Torres!" Mark shouted as he ran in the same direction as Lexie, "Joe's tonight?"

"Yeah," Callie waved her hand in the air and continued down the hall.

"You needed an ortho consult?" She asked one of the interns who handed her a chart and pointed to bed 3. She rolled up her sleeves as she placed the chart under her arm and walked towards the bed. Callie pulled back the curtain to reveal a blonde woman with bouncing curls and a heart stopping smile laying on the bed; ice pack on her ankle.

"Hey!" The blonde woman sat up as Callie quickly glanced at her chart.

"Arizona?"

"That's me!"

"I'm . Do you mind if I take a look at your ankle?" Callie placed the chart on the bed and walked over to the other side, lifting the ice pack off the blonde's ankle.

"I'm fine really, it's not broken. I told them not to page anyone,"

"How do you know it's not broken?" Callie kept her eyes down as she looked at the ankle.

"Well actually I'm a do-"

"How did this happen?" Callie interrupted.

"I, uh, I fell," Arizona scrunched her eyebrows as Callie gently pressed her fingertips along the outside of her ankle.

"You fell?"

"Out of bed, I fell out of bed…"

"It looks like something was dropped on top of you." Callie looked up, connecting her eyes with Arizona's. She suddenly felt her stomach tighten and her heart beat quicken as she noticed how strikingly beautiful Arizona was.

"Yeah I fell and then someone else fell…on top of me,"

"Oh, _oh_!" Callie felt her face flush as she pulled off her gloves, "It's a sprain so I'll just get someone over here to wrap it for you and you'll be good to go."

"Thank you, Dr. Torres," the blonde flashed a smile at the brunette who backed into a tray almost knocking it over.

Callie took a deep breath as she walked over to the nurses' desk. She leaned over and rubbed her temple with her fingers, trying to understand what had exactly just happened. Her patient was cute and sweet and hot, very hot which had been a much needed distraction from the day she had. For some reason which she couldn't figure out, that woman made her feel like a giddy teenager. She had Callie's knees weak with those piercing blue eyes and the thought of what the blonde was doing that caused her injury made Callie's head spin.

"I've had three kids blow chunks all over me today," Alex Karev leaned against the desk next to Callie, "I'm a surgeon not a babysitter."

"Well that's what happens when you hang around PEDs,"

"Put me on your service, please,"

"I'm done for the day but here," Callie handed Alex the chart, "Bed 3, sprained ankle."

"Are you freaking kidding me?" Alex flipped through the chart.

"You wanted on my service."

"Crap…"

"I'm outta here, have fun," Callie patted him on the shoulder and walked away.

-.-.-.-

"Hey Joe, red wine for my best friend!" Mark shouted across the bar as Callie took a stool next to him.

"Hey Joe? I'll have what he's having," Callie corrected as she took the last sip of what was in Mark's glass, "That was disgusting…"

"That was scotch and you just ordered yourself one."

"Hey Grey," Callie leaned back, tapping Lexie on the shoulder, "Why did you ask for an Ortho consult on a sprain?"

"I didn't know it was a sprain, I didn't check the patient. I was told to get you." Lexie took a sip of her drink as she wrapped her arm around Mark.

Callie mumbled under her breath as she reached for the newly placed glass in front of her. She took a large sip, her face turning sour as she reached for a straw and started chewing on it.

"Torres!" Alex yelled from across the bar.

"What!?" The brunette swivelled in her stool to turn and face him.

"That sprain? HOT!" He grinned and continued playing darts.

"Who's hot?" Mark asked, getting a light elbow in his side from Lexie.

"Nobody's hot,"

"SHE was hot!" Alex shouted.

"Wait the consult? Bed 3 right? Blonde hair?" Lexie jumped in, "Oh she was hot."

"Okay, yes she was hot." Callie admitted, chugging the last of her drink.

"You should have made a move," Mark motioned at Joe for another round of drinks.

"I was a little busy doing something called being a doctor Mark,"

"Callie," Mark wrapped his arm around the brunette and gave her a tight squeeze, "You gotta get out there, make the effort. Step up. Don't be scared."

Callie chuckled as she quickly grabbed the drink being handed to her and poured it back.

Callie spent the majority of the night with Mark and Lexie, although as soon as Callie started getting a buzz on she couldn't stand the thought of being the miserable third wheel. She ordered shots with Alex as they played darts until he decided to take a woman home, leaving Callie to finish her drinks by herself.

"Okay Torres, come on its time to go home," Mark wrapped Callie's arm around his neck and walked her out the door, where a cab was waiting. By the time they had gotten to the apartment Mark was carrying her through the door. He helped her get into bed, tucking her into the blankets and putting a glass of water on her nightstand.

"You know I use to walk tall," Callie mumbled through her pillow.

"Huh?"

"I use to walk tall. Then came George, he took off at least an inch. Then Erica went and left me that shaved off a few more. I got shorter…" Callie turned to face her best friend, "All that humiliation makes you shorter. So yeah I am scared of getting hurt because one more personal disaster right now would cut me off at the knees."

"There's no shame in trying Callie," Mark slowly walked towards the door, "You fought, you loved, you lost. Walk tall Torres."

-.-.-.-

"Did you hear about the new attending?" Alex asked as Mark joined him and Callie at the cafeteria table.

"What?" Callie rubbed her head as she took a large sip from her coffee.

"PEDs," Mark bit a chunk out of his apple, "She's hot."

"How hot?" Alex asked, shoving a fry in his mouth.

"Like-"

"Guys! Please, I have the worst headache ever right now. I need more coffee." She took Mark's coffee off his tray and began drinking it.

They sat in silence until Callie's pager went off.

"Crap. I have to go."

"Callie?" Mark waited for the brunette to turn around, "Hot. Blonde."

Callie punched him in the arm and made her way to the pit.

-.-.-.-

"What do we got?" Callie pushed open the trauma room door, allowing one of the nurses to help her into a pair of gloves.

"Tyler, 7, fell out of a tree looks like multiple breaks in the right leg as well as internal bleeding in the stomach."

"Arizona?" Callie looked up to see a familiar blonde woman standing across from her, tossing a stethoscope around her neck.

"Dr. Torres," Arizona smiled at Callie who stood there in a state of shock.

"You work here?"

"Take him down and get an OR prepped," Arizona instructed her resident before removing her gloves, tossing them in a bin and walking out of the room.

"You work here?" Callie asked again, jogging behind the blonde.

"As of last night I do, yes."

"I didn't know you were a doctor,"

"Well our first meeting wasn't exactly a meet and greet."

They scrubbed in silence side by side as Callie tried not to stare at the blonde and Arizona tried not to stare back. They were strangers but something was comforting for each of them being in the presence of the other; Arizona liked hearing Callie sigh as she switched from scrubbing one arm to the other and Callie enjoyed how Arizona rolled her shoulders back as she took in a deep breath.

"People talk here. They talk, a lot. So, for the sake of being honest, I think I should tell you that… I know things about you, because people talk." Arizona smiled as she looked directly ahead into the OR.

"Oh," Callie looked over at Arizona and shook her head, "You mean… terrific."

"It is, actually, the talk. People really like you," Arizona reached up and grabbed a towel, patting her hands and arms dry, "They respect you, and they're concerned, and they're interested. They really like you. Some of them _really_ like you. Just yesterday, last night, in the ER you looked upset and I thought that you should know that the talk is good, and when you're not upset, when you're over being upset, there will be people lining up for you."

"You wanna give me some names?" Callie reached for a towel, making eye contact with Arizona.

"I think you'll know," The blonde smiled and winked at Callie as she adjusted her mask over her face and walked into the OR.


	2. Chapter 2

"And then she winked? Are you sure she didn't have something in her eye?"

"Seriously Alex? No, it was a wink." Callie pressed the elevator button and stared up at the lights.

"Dude," Alex leaned over and whispered in Callie's ear, "You gotta tap that."

He quickly walked away as he noticed Arizona heading towards the elevator doors.

"Alex!" Callie shouted after him before collecting her composure as the blonde stood beside her.

"Dr. Torres," Arizona smiled as she adjusted her purse over her shoulder.

"Dr. Robbins…"

They both stepped into the elevator and watched the doors close. The surgery had been flawless, having only known each other for a few short hours Callie and Arizona made quite a team in the OR. However Callie couldn't shake what Arizona had said to her before the surgery and those eyes; she couldn't stop staring at them the entire time.

"I'd like to take you to dinner?" Arizona broke their silence.

"What?"

"Dinner, me and you."

"L-Like a date?" Callie blushed as she felt Arizona's eyes gazing over her.

"Yeah a date, where I pay for dinner, we take a walk under the stars, I bring you back home and try to kiss you."

"Okay," The brunette couldn't help but grin from ear to ear.

"Okay," Arizona stepped out of the elevator, "Tomorrow night?"

"Tomorrow night."

Callie watched Arizona walk away as the elevator doors closed.

-.-.-.-

"Thank you for dinner," Callie said, putting on her coat as they walked outside.

"Thank you for having dinner with me."

They walked along the harbour, as the moonlight glowed down on them and the stars reflections made the water sparkle. Callie reached for Arizona's hand and intertwined their fingers together.

"So where did you grow up?" Callie asked, lightly swaying her arms playfully back and forth.

"Everywhere…and nowhere, I was an army brat we moved around a lot."

"Oh, I'm sorry that must have been hard."

"Not really, I didn't know any better. That was my life."

They paused, leaning over the railing, watching the boats in the distance sway back and forth on the water.

"What's Callie short for?" Arizona wrapped her arm around Callie's.

"Oh no," Callie shook her head, "I'm not telling you."

"Oh come on, it can't be that bad," Arizona gave the brunette a slight pout, "Please?"

"You have to promise you won't laugh…"

"I pinky promise," Arizona held out her pinky as Callie raised her eyebrow, "What? I work with kids. Pinky promises are unbreakable."

"Okay," Callie wrapped her pinky finger around Arizona's.

"So?"

"Calliope…" Callie mumbled as she looked away.

"I'm sorry?"

"Calliope!"

Arizona flashed Callie her dimples before covering her mouth with her hands.

"Oh god, you're laughing aren't you? I thought pinky promises were unbreakable!"

"I'm not laughing, I think it's a beautiful name. It suits you." the blonde grabbed Callie's hand and continued their walk.

"Okay what about you?"

"Arizona isn't short for anything," Arizona giggled at her own statement.

"Funny! Okay why 'Arizona'?"

"I was named after a battleship,"

"Really? Hardcore!"

"Oh I'm nothing but hardcore," Arizona nudged Callie with her shoulder.

"Says the PEDs surgeon with butterflies on her scrub cap," Callie teased.

"Hey now! PEDs is hardcore, I can't defend the butterflies, they're just so pretty,"

The both laughed and cuddled into each other as the Seattle night cooled down.

-.-.-.-

They spent the majority of their walk exchanging embarrassing childhood stories and relishing in comfortable waves of silence. Arizona accompanied Callie home, walking most of the way there just to spend more time together. They reached Callie's apartment door, standing face to face both not wanting to say goodbye.

"I-" They both started speaking at the same time, pausing to let the other go.

"You go,"

"I had a really nice time tonight," Arizona tucked her hair behind her ear, "I'd like to do it again sometime if you'd like."

"I would love to,"

"Okay…well, goodnight," Arizona gave Callie a subtle smile before turning and walking away.

"Wait," Callie waited for Arizona to turn around, "I thought you were going to try to kiss me. That was the deal right?"

"Yes, it was," Arizona walked back towards Callie, pulling her closer by the sides of her jacket.

The blonde cupped Callie's cheek, bringing their faces only inches apart. She paused as her gaze moved from Callie's eyes to her lips. Arizona watched Callie slowly grazed her teeth along her bottom lip, waiting for the blonde to kiss her. The brunette closed her eyes and Arizona put her lips to Callie's. It was slow and sweet, the kind of kiss you'd except to see in a black and white movie; the symbol of a new innocent love. Their lips parted slightly before Arizona pulled away and glided her tongue where Callie's lips had just been. Callie let out a sigh and rubbed her lips together letting the tingling of the kiss linger.

"Goodnight Calliope," Arizona gave Callie one last glance of her dimples before turning and walking away.

"Wow," Callie whispered to herself as she watched her perfect woman disappear around the corner.


	3. Chapter 3

Two weeks had passed since Callie and Arizona's first date and things were beginning to heat up. They had been on three more dates since then and this time Callie decided to invite Arizona over for dinner. Callie had sautéed together garlic and sun-dried tomatoes, mixing it with chicken breasts, sprinkling it with fresh basil and serving it with a side of rice. They popped open the bottle of wine Arizona had brought over and sat on the couch.

"That dinner was amazing, I didn't know you could cook," Arizona placed her glass on the coffee table.

"I'm just full of surprises," Callie smiled into her glass as she took a sip of her wine.

"Like?"

"Hmm, I don't think I should reveal everything all at once. Keeps the mystery alive." Callie let her glass down next to Arizona's on the table and sat up, walking towards her stereo.

She hummed to herself as she flipped through her playlist, trying to find a song she thought Arizona would like. She finally stopped on a song and turned it up, nodding her head to the beat. She turned to Arizona who was quietly laughing on the couch.

"What do you not like this song?" Callie asked, slowly beginning to move her hips.

"The opposite actually, I love this song!" Arizona sat up and took Callie's hand, spinning the brunette around.

They waved their hands in the air and bounced to the music, allowing their bodies to be close to each other but never touching. Callie made funny faces as Arizona laughed and tossed her head back and forth.

"Oh wait!" Arizona stopped dancing and so did Callie as the song built up to the chorus.

"…And here it comes!" The drums kicked in and the chorus played as they continued to bounce around Callie's living room.

Callie took Arizona's hand and spun the blonde in front of her. She gently placed her hands on Arizona's hips as they swayed past each other. The song slowly faded and Arizona fell onto the couch, trying to catch her breath. Another song slowly started up as Callie poured more wine into their glasses.

"This is nice," Arizona asked, taking a much needed sip of her drink.

"Can you salsa?" Callie asked placing the bottle down.

"Oh no, definitely not,"

"Stand up," Callie reached out her hand for the blonde to grab.

"Why are you going to teach me?" Arizona jokingly stated.

"Yes actually," Callie grabbed Arizona's hand and pulled her to the center of the living room.

"Callie…"

"Put your hand here," Callie placed one of Arizona's hands on her shoulder, "And hold mine with the other."

"I-I don't think I can do this,"

"I'll go slow," The brunette placed her hand on Arizona's waist, "But we have to get a little closer." She gently pulled Arizona's body closer to hers.

"Okay ready? You're going to step once to your right, back to the middle, to the left and back again."

"Uh, okay…" Arizona stiffly moved her legs as she looked down at her feet.

"Okay that was good, just look up next time," Callie placed her hand under Arizona's chin tilting it up, "Now step back, to the center, forward and back again."

Callie gently lead Arizona's body where she wanted it to go, never letting Arizona's gaze hit the floor.

"That was good but you have to move your hips more, like this," Callie swayed her hips back and forth, letting her body feel the music.

"I don't think I can do that,"

"Yes you can," Callie let go of Arizona's hand and walked behind her, pushing her body into the blonde's back, "Just let the music move you."

Callie placed her hands on Arizona's hips and pressed up against her, moving their bodies together with the music. Arizona felt a shiver run down her spine when Callie's breath hit the back of her neck. They moved together until the music stopped and Arizona turned around in Callie's arms, staring into those dark eyes that made her knees buckle.

"Callie?" Arizona rested her forehead against Callie's as she grabbed the bottom of the brunette's shirt.

"Yeah?" Callie's heartbeat quickened as she wrapped her fingers in the loops of Arizona's jeans.

Arizona's fingers ran along Callie's skin under the hem of her shirt and Callie held her breath in anticipation. Arizona slid her hands up Callie's stomach, bunching up the brunette's shirt. Callie grazed her lips over Arizona's and her grip on the blonde's jeans tightened. They pressed their lips together, both relaxing their bodies in each other's grip. Their tongues ran along each other, both wanting more of the other and Arizona finally pulled back to catch her breath. She pushed Callie's shirt up and over her head, letting it drop next to their feet. The blonde traced a line along Callie's collarbone, letting it sink down the brunette's chest and towards her bellybutton. Arizona smiled as she watched the goosebumps surface on Callie's skin where her fingertips had just been.

Callie wasted no time in removing Arizona's shirt, creating a trail of clothes as she walked backwards to her bedroom; bringing Arizona with her. Callie walked backwards until the back of her knees bumped into the edge of her bed. She watched as Arizona unbuckled her own belt, unzipping her pants and stepping out of them. Callie's eyes drifted over Arizona's body as she fumbled with her own pants. Arizona walked over, smiling, and pushed Callie's hands out of the way; helping the brunette out of her jeans. Arizona let her hands run down Callie's legs as she pushed the piece of clothing down and ran them back up; making sure her fingers left a trail along the brunette's inner thighs. The blonde placed light kisses along Callie's stomach as Callie's hands tangled themselves in Arizona's hair.

Arizona placed her hand on Callie's chest and pushed her down on the bed, crawling on top of the brunette. She reached around her own back and unclasped her bra, slowly pulling it down to reveal her hardened nipples which she played with as her hands fell to her sides.

"I'm so wet right now," The blonde leaned down and whispered in Callie's ear. She took Callie's hand and slipped it into her panties, "You make me so wet."

"Fuck," Callie let out a moan as her fingers slid through Arizona's center.

Arizona sucked on Callie's neck as she pushed herself against the brunette's hand. Her hand pushed Callie's legs open and she rested her body between them, wrapping Callie's legs around her waist. Callie lifted her hips off the bed, her body craving more contact with Arizona. Arizona dipped down Callie's body, pushing the brunette's wet panties to the side and biting her inner thigh. She motioned for Callie to lift her hips and the blonde pulled Callie's panties off, tossing them over her shoulder; flashing Callie a seductive smile. She positioned herself back down between Callie's legs and let her tongue run along the brunette's center. Callie moaned and she bit her lip waiting for Arizona's tongue to touch her again.

"What do you want?" Arizona's voice lowered as she watched Callie squirm.

"Y-you,"

"Me what?"

"You inside me," Callie fumbled over her words as she tilted her head back.

"Like this?" Arizona slid one of her fingers into Callie's tight wet center.

"More," The brunette panted out.

Arizona obliged, sliding another finger into Callie and began tracing a circle around Callie's clit. She moved her fingers slowly while she teased the brunette with her tongue. Callie's muscles became tighter and Arizona quickened her pace, her tongue running over Callie's throbbing nerve.

"Don't stop," Callie's voiced was muffled by her own arm, her head spinning in ecstasy.

Callie's thighs pressed against Arizona's head, her hips jolted in the air and she let out a scream as her body reached the edge. Her legs went limp, falling on either side of Arizona and her body trembling as the blonde pulled herself back up the brunette's body.

Arizona pushed Callie's hair out of her face and smiled at her before leaning down and placing a kiss on her lips.

"You're so beautiful," Arizona whispered watching Callie come back down from her high.

Callie let out a chuckle as she flipped them over on the bed. She wasted no time in wrapping her mouth around one of Arizona's nipples; teasing it with her tongue. She used her hand to play with the other one, rubbing it between her fingers. She lowered herself between the blonde's legs and began to suck her clit. Arizona let out a gasp at the sudden contact and her hands tangled in Callie's hair. Callie circled Arizona's center with her fingertips, collecting the blonde's wetness before sliding them into her. Arizona pulled at Callie's hair and her hips moved in rhythm with the brunette's tongue.

Arizona let out a moan, calling out Callie's name as her hips buckled and her stomach muscles tightened. Callie slowed her movements, allowing Arizona to come back down.

"Fuck," Arizona watched as Callie sucked on her fingers and kissed her way back up Arizona's body.

"Mmm, you taste good," Callie teased, kissing Arizona and pushing her knee into the blonde's sensitive centre.

Callie crashed next to Arizona on the bed, both of them staring at the ceiling; sweat glistening on their chests and satisfied smiles plastered to their faces.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: **Just popping in to say thank you to everyone that has read this story so far, liked it, commented and all that good stuff! This is just a _little short filler chapte_r. The next one will be longer, I promise. If you like this story let me know, if you don't then let me know. I always like to hear from you guys so don't be shy.

* * *

Arizona stood at the coffee cart with Teddy Altman. They had both started working at the hospital around the same time and became close friends rather quickly.

"Girls night?" Teddy asked as she and Arizona walked down the halls.

"Can't, I'm going over to Callie's tonight,"

"You've been with Callie every night for the past two weeks,"

"That's not true!" Arizona tied her hair back into a ponytail.

"The sex is that good huh?" Teddy laughed.

"It's amazing," Arizona whispered, pulling Teddy around the corner, "Like mind blowing, earth shattering. She does this thing to me where-"

"Ah okay I'm going to stop you right there!" Teddy waved her hand in front of her face, "I don't want to hear details about my best friend's sex life. There is a line."

"I'm just sayin'!" They continued walking towards the nurses' desk.

"So are you official yet?" Teddy asked, taking the final sip of her coffee and tossing it in a nearby trashcan.

"What do you mean?"

"Are you guys exclusive?"

"Why wouldn't we be?" A confused look washed over Arizona's face.

"I don't know, I'm just asking what you guys are. I have to go check on my patients." Teddy noticed the look on Arizona's face, "Forget I ever brought it up, it was stupid of me."

Arizona stood by herself as she leaned against the counter, questioning what Teddy had just said.

"Hey," Callie walked up behind Arizona.

"Oh hey,"

"You okay?" Callie gave the nurse at the desk her patient's chart.

"Oh yeah! I'm fine," Arizona gave Callie a half convincing reassuring smile.

"Okay, well you're still coming over tonight right?"

"Yep!"

"Okay," Callie kissed Arizona on the cheek and walked away.

-.-.-.-

Arizona had been on her way to Callie's, but got a last minute page, putting her in the OR for a few hours. During her surgery she couldn't help but let her mind race with a bunch of questions that involved her and Callie. Were they official or was this some kind of fling for Callie? They had never had the conversation but ever since Teddy brought the subject up, Arizona couldn't help but wonder.

She finished her surgery and started walking towards Callie's apartment until she saw Teddy in the parking lot.

"Jerk!" Arizona ran up behind Teddy, lightly punching her in the arm.

"Ow, what was that for?" A shocked Teddy rubbed the sore spot on her arm.

"You have me all freaked out about me and Callie," Arizona crossed her arms, "You know, like what if we aren't exclusive or-or what if I ask and she doesn't want to be and she freaks our or what if she thinks I'm stupid for asking?!"

"Wow you really are a control freak," Teddy started laughing until she noticed the stern look on Arizona's face, "Listen, I wouldn't worry about it. You're over thinking things way too much here."

"I'm still mad at you," Arizona started walking out of the parking out.

"Where are you going?"

"Where do you think I'm going?" Arizona turned over her shoulder, "I'm going to Callie's!"

-.-.-.-

Arizona took, what felt like, the longest elevator ride of her life. As soon as the light dinged and the doors opened she was out and around the corner, trudging towards Callie's door. She walked in to the smell of Callie's cooking and the sight of the brunette stirring a pot of sauce in the kitchen.

"Hey," Callie took the wooden spoon out of the pot and quickly walked over to Arizona, one hand under the hot spoon, "Try this, I don't know if I made it too spicy for you or-"

"Am I your girlfriend?" Arizona stared at Callie wide-eyed.

Callie just stared at Arizona for a moment, they hadn't been dating that long but Callie picked up rather quickly that trying to read Arizona's mind was a near to impossible task.

"Yeah," Callie lowered the spoon from Arizona's face and just smiled.

The blonde nodded before placing her hand softly on Callie's arm and putting the spoon in her mouth. She licked her lips and smiled, giving Callie the nod and a 'thumbs up'. Callie walked back over, giving the pot a stir before turning off the stove. She reached up in the cupboard behind her, grabbing two plates; placing one in front of Arizona and one beside her.

"You're amazing," Arizona sat on one of the stools and watched Callie.

Callie responded by leaning over the counter to kiss Arizona, serving them both their dinner.


	5. Chapter 5

Arizona glided through the halls, smiling at people walking by; off in her own little world thinking about going to Callie's later that night.

"Arizona?"

A familiar voice pulled her out of the clouds and she peaked into a patient's room where a familiar face matched the voice.

"Kristen?" Arizona laughed as she gave the woman lying in the bed a hug, "What are you doing here? Are you okay?"

"Oh yeah, I took a pretty nasty fall off a motorcycle. Need surgery on my knee."

"I always told you those things were a death sentence," Arizona sat on the edge of the bed.

"Yeah well I never listened to you did I?" The woman placed her hand on Arizona's knee.

"Uh, hey, am I interrupted something?" Callie walked, tucking her hands in her pockets.

"No, sorry I was just leaving actually," Arizona sat up and walked towards the door, "It was nice to see you again Kristen."

-.-.-.-

Arizona waited down the hall until Callie came out of the patient's room. When she finally saw Callie walk out and turn the corner, she ran after her.

"Hey, I was actually down here looking for you," Arizona caught up to Callie.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah, so-"

"How do you know her?"

"Uh…" Arizona searched for the right words, "We dated, long time ago."

"Oh," Callie turned and kept walking, this time at a slightly faster pace.

"Are you mad? Don't be mad,"

"I'm not mad, I'm weirded out,"

"Woah," Arizona placed her hand on Callie's arm motioning her to stop walking, "Why are you weirded out?"

"Because she's my patient…and she's seen you naked,"

"Wait, who said she saw me naked?"

"She didn't?" Callie stared at the blonde whose face had gone wide-eyed.

"The point is…" Arizona quickly diverted the question, "…You've seen me naked so it doesn't matter."

"Yeah, okay," Callie nodded to herself as Arizona's pager went off.

"I gotta go," Arizona quickly placed a kiss on Callie's cheek and then she was gone.

-.-.-.-

"It's weird right? It's _weird,_" Callie asked Mark as she sat in the cafeteria.

"Well I-hey!" Mark waved over Lexie who placed her tray next to him and sat down.

"Mark, its weird right?" Callie asked again.

"What's weird?" Lexie asked, taking a bite of her salad.

"My patient is one of Arizona's exes and it's weird that she's seen my girlfriend naked right?"

"Why would that be weird?" Lexie took a sip from her juice box, "She's only a patient. You work with one of her exes."

"What?" Callie choked on her food.

"Uh…oh god did you not know that?" Lexie slumped in her chair.

"Who?"

"Colleen."

"The Ortho nurse!?"

"In all fairness I shouldn't have used the term ex, I mean they only slept together-"

"Stop talking…" Mark whispered to Lexie.

"When did they sleep together?"

The table fell silent as Lexie and Mark exchanged glances.

"The night before she started working here," Lexie spilled out.

"Colleen was responsible for Arizona's sex injury!?" Callie got up from the table and walked away.

-.-.-.-

"Well, you know all about her exes," Teddy grabbed her coffee and started to pour cream into it.

"Sometimes I wish I didn't," Arizona took a sip from her cup.

"But you know and she doesn't,"

"So what, I just tell her about all my past relationships?"

"Don't just blurt everything out," Teddy placed the lid firmly on her hot drink before taking a sip, "Let her know you're an open book."

"An open book?" Arizona looked down at her pager that was suddenly going off, "Oh it's her, crap."

"Just be open and flash your super magic smile she's always going on about."

"Does she actually say that?" Arizona couldn't help but smile at the thought of Callie telling people that. Her pager went off again and Teddy gave her a look, "Okay, okay. I'll be an open book."

"Good luck," Teddy began walking away.

"Super magic smile?" Arizona asked again over her shoulder.

"Her words!" Teddy yelled before turning the corner.

-.-.-.-

Arizona made her way to the on-call room where Callie had paged her. She took a deep breath before opening the door and walking in.

"Okay! I know you said you weren't mad but I just want you to know I'm an open book," Arizona closed the door behind her and waited for Callie to say something, "I know about your exes and you don't know about mine, so in fairness you can ask me whatever you want."

Callie sat up from the bed and walked over to Arizona to say something but the blonde kept talking.

"And if it makes you feel any better I slept with her once, once! And it was bad, oh god I can't even begin to-"

"Stop. Talking." Callie interrupted. She reached for the string of Arizona's scrub pants.

"What are you doing?" Arizona looked down at Callie's hands untying her pants and then back up at Callie.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Callie smirked as she let go of the string and Arizona's pants dropped to the floor.

Callie lifted her scrub top over her head, discarding it and pinning Arizona against the door with her body. She kissed the blonde, pushing her tongue into Arizona's mouth as she grabbed a handful of blonde curls. Arizona wrapped her arms around Callie's body, digging her nails into the brunette's back while Callie's knee pushed against Arizona's center. Callie's hands moved under Arizona's top as her lips traced the blonde's jaw line.

"C-Callie, we're at work…" Arizona managed to say as she focused on where the brunette's lips were going.

"Then I guess you better be quiet,"

Callie kneeled down in front of Arizona, lifting the blonde's legs and rested them on her shoulders. She pulled Arizona's panties to the side and stroked her tongue along Arizona's wet centre. Her tongue moved faster, flicking her girlfriend's clit. Arizona bit down on her shirt, trying to muffle the moans escaping her lips.

Arizona let out a final gasp and moan as her body trembled and her head spun. She slowly placed her feet back on the ground and looked down at Callie, who was smirking and wiping her chin with her thumb. Callie stood back up, allowing Arizona to taste herself on her lips. The blonde motioned Callie to lie on the bed as she removed her own top and walked over. She pulled Callie's pants off, along with her panties and pushed the brunette's legs apart.

Arizona crawled on top of Callie, pushing one of Callie's legs in the air and resting it on her shoulder. She slid her two fingers into the brunette and pumped them in and out, curling her fingers inside of Callie. The brunette's head tilted back and she pulled at the bed sheet underneath her. Arizona rested her head next to Callie's; biting her neck. Callie pushed her face into Arizona's shoulder and dug her nails in the blonde's back as her body released.

They laid side by side, their chests heaving as they tried to catch their breath.

"Remind me to get you jealous more often," Arizona laughed, rolling over to rest on her elbow.

"I wasn't jealous," Callie turned and looked at Arizona, "Okay maybe a little jealous."

"I have to go check on my patients," Arizona crawled over Callie, giving her a kiss before getting dressed.

"You're still coming over tonight?" Callie asked as Arizona opened the door.

"Without a doubt," The blonde smiled and shut the door behind her.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Sorry for the delay in posting this. Also I have no medical knowledge whatsoever so I did the best to my abilities on this one. Enjoy!**

A light shined from underneath the door and every once and awhile a shadow passed by, accompanied by footsteps. Callie laid on her back, her hands under her head as she soaked in the peacefulness. Arizona was home sleeping and Callie would have done anything to be with her girlfriend. She sighed as she thought of how Arizona's sleeping body naturally curled into hers and how the little mumbles Arizona made in her sleep caused Callie's heart to skip beats.

Suddenly Callie's phone went off. She searched for it in the on-call room sheets, finally grabbing it and reading the screen. It was Arizona. Callie smiled as she read the message and called her girlfriend.

"Hey," A sleepy Arizona answered the phone.

"Checking up on me huh?"

"No, I just couldn't sleep and I was thinking about you."

"Thinking about me?" Callie sat up on the bed.

"Yeah, are you busy?"

"Umm, nope."

"Where are you?" Arizona asked.

"At work,"

"My girlfriend is funny," Arizona lowered her voice, "Are you alone?"

"Yes,"

"Good because I'm naked..."

"Jesus-"

"And wet,"

"Hold that thought!" Callie dropped her phone on the bed and ran over to the door, making sure it was locked. She pressed her back against the door as she ran her hands through her hair and felt the throbbing start between her legs.

"Callie? Callie?" Arizona waited but there was no reply, "Calliope..?"

"Oh!" Callie ran to the bed and picked the phone back up, "I'm here, I'm here."

"Talk to me Callie," Arizona's breathing became heavy.

"Spread your legs,"

"Mmmm okay,"

"Imagine me kissing your neck and running my hand between your thighs," Callie laid down on the bed.

"Callie, I'm so wet,"

"Are you touching yourself?"

"Yes,"

"I didn't say you could. Stop," Callie demanded, "Imagine me kneeling in front of you..."

"Oh god..."

"My tongue is slowly-"

Callie was interrupted by a knock on the door. She moved the phone from her ear and covered it with her hand.

"Um, busy!" The brunette yelled at the locked door. She put the phone back up to her ear and lowered her voice, "My tongue is slowly-"

"Dr. Torres," A voice called out from the other side of the door.

"Busy!" Callie yelled again.

"Its important," The voice shouted back.

Callie made her way to the door, unlocking and partially opening it. Lexie stood on the other side of the door.

"We've been trying to page you! 911."

"Okay, I'll be right there," Callie closed the door and put the phone to her ear, "Arizona? Arizona?" The other end of the line was dead. She quickly hung up, sent the blonde a text message and ran down to the ER.

-.-.-.-

"Where have you been?" Teddy asked as Callie walked into the trauma room, "We've been paging you."

"My pager died," Callie put on a pair of gloves and walked over to the patient.

"Michael, 10 years old, car accident." Teddy moved the ultrasound over the boy's chest, "He's got a tear in his left ventricle."

"His leg is crushed, I won't know what I'm dealing with until I get in there," Callie turned to Teddy, "Did you page Arizona?"

"She's already on her way," Teddy turned to the others in the room, "Let's get him up to the OR right now."

-.-.-.-

"He's got massive internal injuries and I'm having a hard time controlling the bleeding. What's going on in your end Dr. Altman?" Arizona continued to work in her patient, pulling out soaked sponges and replacing them with her hands.

"Something has torn right through his left ventricle I cant-hold on I can feel something," Teddy reached deeper into the boy's chest cavity and grabbed onto something hard. She gently pulled the foreign object out, "I've got part of the dash in here."

"God was he not wearing a seatbelt? And what was he doing in the front seat?" Arizona shook her head as she continued damage control in the abdomen, "Dr. Torres?"

"His tibia is shattered,"

"Amputation?" Arizona asked as she clamped a bleeder.

"There are some viable bone fragments here, if I could just get some titanium and-"

"Dr. Torres, he's lost too much blood already I suggest we go with amputation," Arizona interrupted.

"No,"

"Excuse me?" Arizona looked up at Callie.

"I'm the Orthopedic surgeon and I say-"

"No...I say, Dr. Torres, that you better start prepping for an amputation. There's no time to build a new leg."

"Dr. Robbins I will not be cutting off this-"

"Dr. Torres!"

A spurt of blood shot out at Arizona and the monitors began to buzz as all the surgeons shot their heads up, looking at the screens.

"I can't find the bleeder," Arizona's hands frantically searched inside the abdominal cavity.

"He's crashing, V-fib," Teddy interrupted, as she began moving everything off the patient, "Start CPR and push one of epi! Charge the paddles to 300. Clear!"

Everyone lifted their hands in the air and watched the monitors for a response. Nothing. They charged the paddles again, placing the metal to the boy's chest and shocking him again. No response. The body cavities filled with more blood and they all stood there as Teddy placed the paddles down and the haunting sound of the boy's flatline filled the room.

"Time of death 11:52pm," Arizona pulled off her mask and walked away.

-.-.-.-

"What were you doing?!" Arizona pulled Callie into an on-call room and closed the door.

"What was I doing? What were you doing?" Callie folded her arms.

"If I say amputate the damn leg then do it!"

"Oh I'm sorry, I thought I was the Orthopedic surgeon..."

"He was my patient, I'm the head of Ped-"

"He was my patient too Arizona! You weren't the only surgeon in there," Callie watched as Arizona walked over and sat on one of the beds, "What is wrong with you? I thought if anybody would be okay with building a kid's leg it would be you. You're all rainbows and fairy dust and second chances, or is that all crap?"

"Sometimes you can't fix things Callie, sometimes rainbows and fairy dust doesn't fix anything. His leg was gone, done. If you hadn't wasted time about dreaming of building him a new one we may have-"

"Oh so its my fault the kid is dead? I get it."

"Dammit Callie!" Arizona sat up and walked towards the door, "You're a compassionate person and an incredible surgeon but fuck you can really be ignorant sometimes."

Arizona opened the door and stormed down the hall.

"What's that supposed to mean!?" Callie shouted at the blonde, but she didn't turn around.

-.-.-.-

Callie went home to her apartment after her argument with Arizona, which she was still confused about. She walked in the door, tossed her keys on the table and took off her jacket. Walking over to the phone, she dropped her jacket on the floor and checked her messages. There weren't any. She checked her cellphone; no missed calls and no messages. Callie was worried about Arizona, it was their first major fight and she wanted to make sure the blonde was okay. Callie sent her a text message and placed her phone on the kitchen counter as she reached for a wine glass out of the cupboard. The brunette grabbed a bottle of wine, popped it open, poured herself a glass and walked over to her couch. She placed her feet up on the coffee table and turned on the TV.

Callie finished watching a few reruns of her favourite sitcoms before realizing she hadn't checked to see if Arizona had messaged her back. She got up and grabbed her phone from the kitchen counter; no messages. Callie dialled Arizona's phone number and received her voicemail right away, so she decided to leave a short message:

"Its me, call me back when you get this okay? I'm worried. Bye."

Callie placed her phone back down in its previous spot and began stripping off her clothes as she headed towards the bathroom. She turned on the shower and stepped in. The warm water trickled down the curves of her body and washed away all the stress from the day. She closed her eyes and listened to the water falling off her skin and onto the tile floor; she wished she could share this moment of calmness with Arizona. She wished she could understand the deepest corners of how her girlfriend's mind worked. She wished Arizona hadn't walked away in the on-call room. She wished Arizona would pick up her damn phone.

Callie turned the shower off as soon as the water began to cool and she stepped out, wrapping a towel around her body. She walked out of the bathroom, past her clothes and straight to the kitchen counter to check her phone. She picked up the device; no messages. Callie sighed as she tossed the phone back on the counter and walked back to her bedroom.

Callie changed into a pair of shorts and a tank top and crawled under her blankets. Her eyes became heavy and she slowly closed them, trying to block out the world so she could fall asleep. Callie heard the sound of her front doorknob turning and the door squeaking open. She sat up in her bed as she listened to a set of keys being dropped on the table and a set of footsteps moving towards her bedroom door. Arizona stepped into her doorway and Callie let out a sigh of relief as the blonde walked over to her.

Arizona sat on the edge of the bed and looked at Callie. Neither one of them said anything as Arizona just smiled.

"I love you," Arizona let the words come out of her mouth like she had said it a thousand times before.

Callie sat there for a moment, her heart racing as she heard Arizona say the words she had been feeling for so long.

"You do?" Callie asked, a smile growing on her face.

"I do,"

"I love you too."


	7. Chapter 7

"_I love you," Arizona let the words come out of her mouth like she had said it a thousand times before. _

_Callie sat there for a moment, her heart racing as she heard Arizona say the words she had been feeling for so long. _

"_You do?" Callie asked, a smile growing on her face. _

"_I do,"_

"_I love you too."_

"I'm sorry about earlier," Arizona rested her forehead against Callie's.

"It's okay,"

"I just-"

"Arizona, its fine really," The brunette rested her arms on Arizona's shoulders, running her fingertips along the back of the blonde's neck.

"Can I stay here tonight?"

"Yeah, of course," Callie swung her legs over the edge of the bed and stood up, "I'll even run you a nice bath."

"Thank you," Arizona tugged at Callie's shirt as the brunette leaned over and placed a sweet kiss on the blonde's lips.

Callie walked into the bathroom and turned on the water, adjusting the temperature to what she hoped Arizona would like. She scooped some bath salts into the hot water and the aroma of lavender began to fill the bathroom. She placed a towel on the edge of the tub along with a candle on the other side.

Arizona took a deep breath and sighed as she took in the doorway of the bathroom. She smiled as she noticed the relaxing setting Callie had made for her.

"You're amazing," Arizona smiled as she stepped into the bathroom.

"Lift up your arms," Callie walked towards the blonde and grabbed the hem of Arizona's shirt, lifting it over her head. The brunette trailed her fingertips down Arizona's stomach, stopping to unbuckle her belt and unzip her pants.

"I'll be right back," she said before kissing Arizona's jawline and walking past her through the door. Callie made her way to the kitchen were she grabbed the wine she was drinking earlier and poured Arizona a glass.

Arizona finished undressing herself before she slid into the tub, pausing halfway as her body adjusted to the temperature. She continued to lower herself in until her body was submerged in the warm water and she tilted her head back, resting it on the edge of the tub. She closed her eyes and concentrated on the water rippling along the curvatures of her body. She listened to the water moving against the edges of the tub and the faint noises of Callie in the kitchen. She breathed in the quiet and the calmness. She engulfed herself in the comfort of knowing that she had said 'I love you' to the most amazing woman she had ever met and that it was said back to her, and both had meant it.

Callie walked back in the bathroom, a glass of wine in her hand, and watched a peaceful Arizona in the water. She moved closer to the blonde, placing the glass next to her and kissing her cheek; waking Arizona from her dream-like state.

"What were you thinking about?" Callie asked as she stepped behind Arizona into the tub, sitting on the edge of the bath.

"You," Arizona leaned back into Callie's lap and used the brunette's legs as an arm rest.

"Me?" Callie gently began to rub Arizona's shoulders and the blonde closed her eyes.

"How much I love you," Arizona focused on Callie's fingers that massaged the tops of her shoulder while her thumbs pressed in circles along her shoulder blades.

"I love you too," Callie let her hands glide down Arizona's arms as she leaned down and kissed the blonde's shoulder. She rubbed Arizona's upper arms and worked her way back to her girlfriend's shoulders and down her back.

"That feels good," Arizona whispered, closing her eyes and tilting her head to one side.

"What, this?" Callie continued to rub Arizona's back.

"No, hearing you say 'I love you'...oh and t_hat_, that feels good," Arizona responded to Callie's thumbs pressing into her lower back, "That feels _really_ good,"

"Finish your bath, relax," Callie kissed the crook of Arizona's neck, which sent goosebumps down the blonde's spine, "I'll do more after,"

"More, more is good," Arizona kept her eyes closed as she felt the tingling on her neck of where Callie's lips just left.

Callie stood up and stepped out of the tub, closing the door behind her as she walked into the bedroom.

-.-.-.-.-

Arizona finished her bath and wrapped the towel Callie had set out earlier for her around her body. She walked into the bedroom where Callie was laying on the bed reading a book.

"How was it?" Callie asked, lifting her eyes from the page she was reading to Arizona.

"Amazing," Arizona reached into the top drawer of Callie's dresser, where she kept some of her clothing in case of an impromptu sleepover.

"Good, thats good," Callie reverted back to her book as Arizona got dressed into a pair of shorts and a tank top. She climbed on the bed next to Callie.

"What are you reading?"

"Uh, nothing important," Callie placed her bookmark between the pages and put her book down on the night stand next to the bed.

Callie reached into her drawer and pulled out a container of almond body lotion. She sat on her knees in front of Arizona and rubbed the lotion in between her hands before grabbing on of Arizona's legs. She started with rubbing Arizona's foot, pushing her thumbs into the arch. Callie moved her fingers in a circular motion up towards her ankle and slowly kneaded her calf.

Arizona relaxed on the bed, watching as Callie worked higher and higher up her leg. She could feel all her stress and worry from the day disappear with every movement of Callie's hand.

"You okay?" Callie asked, breaking the silence between them.

"Yeah, enjoying all the attention," Arizona smirked and winked at the brunette.

"I mean, from earlier...the surgery,"

"Yeah, I don't know what happened with me. Just so much happening at once it all got to me,"

Callie's hands had now made their way to Arizona's thigh, where she massaged the blonde's muscles that had become sore from working all day. Callie's body hovered over Arizona as she finished the first leg, kissing Arizona quickly before grabbing her other one and starting at her foot. The brunette worked her way up Arizona's leg just as she had done previously.

"Is that okay?" Callie asked as she put pressure on the tight muscles in Arizona's leg.

"Mmhmm, feels good,"

Callie finally reached Arizona's thigh again, hovering over the blonde's body she stopped and gazed into Arizona's eyes. She licked her lips and leaned forward. Their lips grazed each other and they stilled their bodies. Arizona closed her eyes and closed the remaining gap between their lips. They kissed each other slowly and softly, almost subtle as if a breeze of wind flowed against their lips. Callie pulled back and smiled before pulling the blankets over top of them. She turned towards Arizona and tucked their bodies together.

It wasn't long before they had fallen asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: **Just a little heads up that this is a short chapter and that the drama is going to start soon. You've all been warned! Enjoy. Oh, and thanks to everyone who reads/comments I really appreciate all of you.

* * *

"I'm going to do it," Callie put her tray down on the table and sat across from Mark.

"Do what?" Mark asked, chewing the bite he just took from his apple.

"Ask her to move in,"

"Bad idea,"

"Why?" Callie took a bite of her salad.

"Well it's too soon,"

"For you maybe, but she practically lives at my place already," Callie leaned back in her chair.

"No," Mark took another bite from his apple.

"No?"

"You've been dating for a few months, you have to give it space,"

"We said-" Callie leaned over the table towards Mark, "We said 'I love you' already."

"Even more reason to give it space!"

"You are the worst person to give relationship advice, I'm doing it," Callie sat up from the table and began to walk away.

"Space Torres, space!" Mark shouted across the cafeteria as Callie exited through the doors.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Callie walked around the hospital looking for Arizona, she had paged her twice but there was no response.

"Have you seen Dr. Robbins?" Callie asked a nearby nurse.

"I just saw her come out of OR 3,"

"Thanks,"

Callie's hands were shaky but if she was going to take this step it was now or never, while she still had the nerve to do it. She turned the corner and saw Arizona walking a few steps ahead of her.

"I need to ask you something," Callie caught up to Arizona and stood in front of her.

"Okay," Arizona stopped in her place and waited for Callie to speak.

"This is important,"

"Okay, I'm listening..."

"We've been dating for, what, four months now? Things have been going well, and fast. You love me and I love you-"

"Oh God, please tell me you're not proposing," Arizona interrupted.

"What? No! Willyoumoveinwithme?" Callie felt the words fall out of her mouth and she stood there, wide-eyed waiting for Arizona to say something.

"You want me to move in with you?"

"Uh, yeah..." Callie watched as Arizona's gaze shifted to the ground and then back up at her.

"I want to Callie, I do! But..."

"But...?"

"I still have a few more months left on my lease."

"Oh," Callie's eyes fell to the ground.

"I want to," Arizona lifted the brunette's head and looked into her eyes, "I want to, but I have a lease."

"Okay,"

"Okay," Arizona kissed Callie's cheek, "I'm feeling under the weather so I'm going to go lay down. How about later tonight I pick up a bottle of wine and a pizza and we watch a movie at your place?"

"Sounds good," Callie gave the blonde a crooked smiled, "Feel better."

"Thanks,"

Callie turned, feeling a little shut down and began to walk away.

"Calliope," Arizona called out to Callie.

"Yeah?" Callie quickly turned around.

"I love you,"

"I love you too,"

-.-.-.-.-.-

"She asked me to move in with her," Arizona laid down on one of the beds in the on-call room as she spoke to Teddy on the phone.

"What did you say?"

"I said I had to finish up with my lease," Arizona massaged her forehead with her free hand.

"When is your lease up?"

"Two months,"

"You're going to have to tell her the truth at some point."

"I know," Arizona hung up the phone and closed her eyes.

-.-.-.-.-

"I told you it was a bad idea," Mark spoke to Callie over speakerphone.

"It wasn't a bad idea," Lexie interrupted, "She has a lease that's all."

"Okay so when should I bring it up again?" Callie paced in the hallway as the other side of the phone stayed quiet.

"Well her lease is going to run out and then she'll come to you," Lexie spoke hopefully.

"Okay so I just wait?" Callie asked.

"You wait Torres, let the woman come to you!" Mark's voice moved further away from the phone.

"Okay, wait, got it," Callie hung up the phone and put it back in her coat pocket.

Callie went about the rest of her day feeling off. She couldn't pinpoint what she was feeling but she knew she was feeling something. Hurt, sad, disappointed? No, those weren't quite the right words. Yes, she was a little sad, hurt and disappointed about Arizona not wanting to move in with her, well, not being able to move in with her. She had taken the first giant step and fell flat on her face. But if Callie Torres only ever learned one thing in her life it was that love wasn't easy and when you fall you have to pick yourself back up and shake it off. And that's what she did. She came home to a quiet apartment, wanting nothing more than to sit on her couch and put up her feet, but instead she tidied things up in anticipation for Arizona's arrival.

As she was cleaning she noticed the little red light flashing on her phone, which meant she had a message waiting for her. She picked up the phone and let the message play;

_"Hey Callie, sorry I'm going to have to cancel tonight. This headache just won't go away. I think I've caught something and I don't want to give it to you. I'll talk to you tomorrow. Bye."_

"Great," Callie mumbled to herself as she put the phone down and got ready for bed.


	9. Chapter 9

"Callie," Arizona walked over to the brunette in the cafeteria.

"Hey," Callie didn't look away from her book as the blonde sat across from her.

"Sorry about last night,"

"It's okay-" Callie looked up to see a very tired, pale looking Arizona, "You look horrible why are you at work?"

"Um thanks? I said I was fine but they've cancelled all my surgeries for today," Arizona took a sip of her water.

"You have a fever," Callie leaned over the table and pressed the back of her hand against Arizona's forehead.

"Callie..."

"Arizona...? Why don't you crash at my place and I'll come home later and bring you some soup."

"Really? You aren't mad about last night?"

"Well I was, but now I feel like crap because you feel like crap," Callie reached across the table and held Arizona's hand, "Really, go get some rest."

"You're amazing you know?"

"Yeah, now get out of here," Callie playfully smiled as Arizona got up from the table and left.

-.-.-.-.-.-

"Torres, do you know why Robbins isn't answering her pages. I need a consult," Mark stood beside Callie in front of the OR board.

"Uh, she's home sick," Callie continued to study the board, "Ugh my surgery got pushed back...again."

"What? No she isn't I saw her earlier wandering around,"

"She was here earlier but then I told her to go to my place and rest,"

"So you just talked to her then?"

"No Mark," Callie sighed, "She was here around lunch. She left to go to my place."

"I'm confused...I just saw her about an hour ago talking to some blonde in the hall,"

"Wait, what?" Callie finally took her eyes away from the board and looked at Mark.

"I feel like I've said something wrong, so I'm going to go..." Mark slowly turned and walked away.

-.-.-.-.-.-

"Dr. Torres, you paged me?" Lexie greeted Callie with a big smile.

"Lexie!" Callie pulled Lexie by her arm and locked them in a nearby supply closet.

"What are-"

"I need a favor. I need you to find Arizona and follow her..." Callie lowered her voice, "...from a distance."

"You want me to spy on her?"

"No! Follow her...from a distance," Callie tucked her hands in her coat pockets.

"Like now?"

"Yeah..." Callie opened the door and scooted Lexie out of the closet. She ran her hands through her own hair and took a deep breath before walking down the hall.

-.-.-.-.-

The day consisted of Callie anxiously waiting on Lexie to tell her something, anything, but she never found Arizona. Callie knew it was ridiculous but she had an off putting feeling she just couldn't shrug off. She decided to just go home and bring Arizona some soup.

She stopped at Arizona's favorite deli and picked up her favorite soup. She also bought a few flowers hoping they would put a smile on the blonde's face.

"Hey you're home," Arizona turned her gaze from the TV to Callie walking through the door. She was bundled up in a blanket, watching Grease.

"I brought you soup," Callie placed the soup on the kitchen counter and walked over to the couch, "And these..."

Callie handed Arizona the bouquet of flowers.

"Thank you," Arizona placed a kiss on Callie's cheek.

The brunette walked over to the kitchen, where she got a bowl from the cupboard and began to fill it with the soup. Arizona walked over, smelling the flowers and placed them on the counter. She reached up for a vase and started filling it with water.

"What did you do today?" Callie reached for a bag of crackers.

"I came here and slept for most of the day. Oh and watched movies,"

"You were here all day?" Callie turned to face Arizona, who was still busy with the vase.

"Yeah,"

"How are you feeling?" Callie asked, walking behind the blonde and wrapping her arms around her.

"Mmm, better. I have a bit of a headache though," Arizona placed the water filled vase on the counter and arranged the flowers.

Callie's hands reached under Arizona's shirt and her lips pressed against the blonde's neck.

"Callie..." Arizona closed her eyes and tilted her head to the side.

"I can help you with that headache," Callie's hands moved further up Arizona's shirt and her lips found the blonde's soft spot on her neck.

"Callie..." Arizona turned in Callie's arms, "I'm just so tired."

"Oh, okay," Callie dropped her arms from Arizona's body, "Okay well eat your soup and I'll run you a bath."

"Thanks you're the best," Arizona placed another kiss on Callie's cheek before taking her bowl of soup and walking back to the couch.

"Yeah, that's me..." Callie mumbled to herself.

Callie stood there for a few moments, watching Arizona on the couch before heading to the bathroom.

* * *

AN: Again, sorry this chapter was a little short. The next ones will be much much longer. :)


	10. Chapter 10

Today was hectic. The ER was packed, the ORs were full and everyone was scrambling to cut; to save a life. Callie however, walked around the hospital in a zombie-like daze. Everything around her was the same as it always was, but something was different. She could feel something creeping up on her.

"Hey!" Mark popped out of nowhere behind Callie.

"Jesus, you scared me,"

"Lots of trauma, today Torres. Lots of broken bones...blood, gore so why aren't you grinning from ear to ear?"

"Something is off with Arizona,"

"She's still sick?"

"No, I mean yes she's sick. But it's something else. She's been acting weird around me. Distant," Callie rolled up her sleeves and pushed open the doors to the ER.

"I'm not following, I thought you were head over heels for blondie," Mark followed Callie to the incoming ambulance.

"I am, she's amazing. That smile, wow, super magic smile." Callie stared at the empty ambulance bay, "I just feel like she's holding back. Which is weird because she said 'I love you' first and she asked me out first and she kissed me first. Am I over thinking things?"

"I don't know, only you can know that. Follow your heart,"

"Is Mark Sloan giving me sane advice?"

"I'm a changing man, Lexie makes me want to be a better guy."

"Good for you Mark,"

"Listen," Mark noticed the incoming EMS, "If I've learned one thing about women is communication is key. So just talk to her."

"Wow okay, you're starting to creep me out with this 'changing man' thing..."

"Turning over a new leaf!" Mark left the bay, leaving Callie with the incoming trauma.

The ambulance pulled up to the doors and the paramedics rushed out; opening the back of the truck.

"What do we got?" Callie asked as a young boy in the stretcher was lowered out of the vehicle.

"James Carter, 19, football game gone wrong. He has multiple cracked ribs and spinal fracture,"

"I can't feel my legs, I can't feel my legs! I'm going to walk right?" The boy on the stretcher reached out for Callie's hand.

"I'm going to do the best I can," Callie rushed the boy into one of the trauma rooms.

-.-.-.-.-

"Oh hey, you're here. How are you feeling?" Teddy walked next to Arizona.

"Better actually. Have you seen Callie?"

"I think she's in the pit, want me to page her?"

"No, no! I don't want her to know I'm here. Just, uh, page me when you see her okay?"

"Yeah, okay. Where are you going?"

Arizona turned to give Teddy a look, to which her best friend responded with a nod and walked away.

-.-.-.-.-

Callie walked out of the OR unhappy. They weren't able to save the boy's spinal cord and he was now going to be paralyzed for the rest of his life. Callie hated having disappointment in the OR, she hated the vulnerability of not being able to give patients their lives back. Yes, the young man was alive but Callie new he would have a hard time ahead of him and she wish she could have fixed that. It made her feel useless and she resented that feeling with every fiber of her being. She sighed and pulled out her phone.

"Hey it's me, you're probably sleeping. I just wanted to check in on how you were..." Callie walked as she left a message but was suddenly stopped when she saw Arizona down the hall from her.

Callie continued to hold the phone to her ear as she watched her girlfriend stroke the arm of another woman. They both laughed and the woman's hands motioned in the air as she spoke while Arizona nodded her head. Callie stood frozen in her spot, not being able to move, not knowing what to think. She continued to watch as they both leaned in for an embrace and the other woman rubbed Arizona's back as they hugged.

She hung up the phone and dropped it in her pocket as she watched them part ways in opposite directions. Her mind was racing as she tried to come up with a logical explanation but her head was screaming and her heart was pounding. She felt sick to her stomach as she remembered what it was like when George had cheated on her. She wanted to cry, she wanted to scream because in this moment she knew why Arizona was acting so distant lately and she couldn't believe she was in this situation again.

She quickly walked towards the attending's lounge, trying to keep it together. Callie could feel her eyes stinging has she held back the tears and she clenched her fists as she turned the corner.

-.-.-.-.-

"Where are you off to in such a hurry?" Teddy grabbed a drink from the coffee cart as she noticed Arizona rushing out the door.

"I have to get home before Callie does,"

"You're going to tell her right? You have to tell her..."

"I know, Teddy. I will. I have to go," Arizona walked out of the hospital and back to Callie's apartment.

-.-.-.-.-

"Callie?" Mark stood up from one of the couches as she slowly opened the door and stepped into the lounge.

She walked past him and sat in a nearby chair. She placed her head in her hands and closed her eyes.

"Callie? What's wrong?" Mark asked again, sitting next to his best friend.

She kept silent, leaning into Mark's shoulder. She wanted to cry, she could feel the tears building up inside ready to explode, but nothing happened. She sat in silence, listening to Mark repeating her name but his voice only sounded like a distant echo. Their silence was interrupted by Teddy opening the door and walking in.

"Uh, I can come back..." She awkwardly stood in the doorway, wondering if she should continue or turn back around.

"Mark, can you leave for a second?" Callie lifted her head and stared at Teddy.

"Yeah, you okay?"

"Just leave Mark,"

Mark sat up, walking by Teddy and closing the door behind him. Callie stood up and walked towards Teddy.

"What's going on?" Teddy asked, not knowing what to make of the situation.

"Did you know?"

"Know what?"

"That she was, that she _is_ cheating on me. You're her best friend so you would have to know, right? I'm wondering how you go about your day, saying hi to me and working with me and spending time with us outside of this hospital, when you know she's cheating on me."

"Callie-"

"How do you find the strength to just lie to my face everyday? I've talked to you about things, about _her _and you've known this whole time." Callie crossed her arms and took a few steps closer to Teddy, "Well, since you are such good friends and you share everything with each other you can let her know I want her crap out of my apartment tonight. I want her gone by the time I get home, It's over."

"Callie you don't understand, she-"

"I saw her! I saw her with some woman, touching and hugging and-"

"She has cancer..."


	11. Chapter 11

Arizona sat on the edge of the couch, her knee bouncing up and down, her hands shaking as she waited for Callie to come home. She was worried about what was going to come through that door. Teddy had just called her to let her know what had just happened with Callie at the hospital, and Arizona was heartbroken that Callie thought she was cheating on her. But mostly she was worried about what Callie was thinking, how she was feeling about the fact that Arizona didn't tell her anything sooner. She should have, she knew that, but everything was moving so fast and for the first time in a long time Arizona forgot about everything else and was happy.

Callie made Arizona feel safe and she hadn't felt that way in a very long time.

-.-.-.-.-

Callie felt her heart explode as she heard those words slip out of Teddy's mouth. _She has cancer, _Arizona was sick, really sick and she never told Callie. She felt angry, not at Arizona but at herself. She could see the signs now, those moments she didn't understand and the seconds she felt something shift in Arizona but didn't know what.

Moments that didn't feel right at the time now replayed in her mind like a broken movie. Her head raced as Arizona's past words replayed in her head.

_"Sometimes you can't fix things Callie, sometimes rainbows and fairy dust doesn't fix anything..."_

Callie paused for a moment outside her apartment door. She could hear Arizona moving on the other side and when she opened that door she wanted to be brave and strong. But instead, tears ran down her cheek as she saw Arizona stand up and take a few steps towards her.

"Callie..." Arizona forced a crooked smile.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Callie gently closed the door behind her.

"I-I wanted to, I did. But I couldn't find the words," Arizona took a few steps forward, "I couldn't bear the thought of telling you that I'm going to-"

"Going to what?"

"I'm terminal,"

"No, no." Callie shook her head as she walked over to the couch.

"Calliope,"

"No! Don't 'Calliope' me, you aren't terminal. Whatever treatment you're getting it will work. We will figure this out and-"

"No, we won't. I'm not getting any treatment." Arizona went to place her hand on Callie's leg but the brunette pulled away.

"You're a doctor Arizona! How could you opt out of getting medical attention!"

"My survival rate was...is low and I-"

"How low?" Callie's voice began to shake.

"Less than five percent..." Arizona kneeled in front of Callie, taking her hand, "I didn't want to spend the rest of my life getting treatment that wasn't going to work. I wanted to help, do some good and I couldn't operate if I was getting sick from the treatment all the time."

Callie felt sick to her stomach, she couldn't look Arizona in the eyes because she knew if she did, she would cry. It was taking everything to hold herself together because after all, this wasn't about her, it was about Arizona. Arizona was the one who was dying, not Callie and she knew that. But she also couldn't help but feel selfish. She wanted Arizona for as long as she could have her, but knew it wasn't going to happen and this made her angry at the world.

"But I love you..." Callie's voice trembled as she worked up the courage to look into Arizona's eyes.

"I love you too, so much. And you've made me so happy. Happier than I've been for a long time. I never expected to meet someone like you but here you are," Arizona brushed a tear from Callie's cheek with her thumb, "You've given me so much and I will never stop loving you."

"Stop that. It sounds like you're saying goodbye,"

"No, just letting you know how amazing you are," Arizona smiled and kissed Callie's cheek.

They pulled each other into a hug, Callie squeezed Arizona tight and buried her face in the blonde's neck. Arizona closed her eyes and tried to listen to Callie's heartbeat it was always a comforting sound for her. A few minutes passed and Callie couldn't help but start to cry again.

"Please don't cry," Arizona whispered in the brunette's ear.

"How are you okay with this?" Callie pulled Arizona closer to her body and tightened her arms.

"I've had some time to deal with it, and I'm seeing a counsellor. Although lately we've been talking a lot about you."

"Me?"

"I'm not scared of dying Calliope, I'm scared of leaving you alone." Arizona placed a kiss on Callie's shoulder.

They pulled away from each other and Callie tried to wipe away the tears from her cheeks before Arizona could see them.

"Move in with me,"

"Callie..."

"Please, I don't want you to do this on your own. I want to be there for you, help you. Please?"

"Okay," Arizona kissed Callie's forehead and pulled her close again.


	12. Chapter 12

Arizona woke up to a wonderful smell coming from the kitchen. The sun shined through the bedroom window and she stretched as she took a deep breath. She swung her legs around the edge of the bed and rubbed her head. Arizona smiled as she heard Callie humming in the kitchen and got out of bed.

"Aren't you supposed to be working?" Arizona walked over to Callie in the kitchen, placing a kiss on her cheek and reaching for the coffee pot.

"I took some time off," Callie continued to stir batter in the bowl she was holding.

"Why?"

"You know why," Callie placed the bowl down and put on a pair of oven mitts. She bent over and ducked from the hot air escaping the oven as she opened it.

"You don't need to take time off," Arizona took a sip of her coffee.

Callie placed the baking pan on the counter, removed her mitts and closed the oven with her hip. She ignored Arizona's comment and went back to stirring the contents in her bowl.

"How did you sleep?" Callie asked as she scooped the liquid from the bowl into another baking pan.

"Good, why are you making cupcakes this early in the morning?"

"Well, it's not early in the morning. It's actually early afternoon, and I wanted to make your favourite cupcakes."

"Well, you know me. Red velvet is the best thing on this planet," Arizona grabbed a warm cupcake from the pan and took a bite, "These are amazing,"

"Hey! I haven't even put icing on it yet," Callie swatted Arizona's hands away from the pan.

"It's really good, maybe I should have told you I'm dying sooner,"

"Don't say things like that," Callie's face dropped and she looked blankly at Arizona.

"It's a joke,"

"Well it's not funny," Callie's voice cracked as she focused back on the cupcakes.

"I'm sorry," Arizona grabbed Callie by the waist and turned the brunette to face her. She placed a kissed on Callie's cheek and smiled, "I'm going to go shower."

-.-.-.-.-

Arizona tried to enjoy her shower but she couldn't help but hear Callie crying in the kitchen. Hearing Callie cry, making the woman she loves sad, was what made Arizona scared the most. She shut off the water, wrapped a towel around her body and grabbed her cell phone.

"Hello?" Teddy picked up her phone.

"I can't do this," Arizona felt the welt of emotions bubbling up inside her, "I can't hear her cry and I can't see the sadness in her eyes. I can't do it Teddy. I should just leave."

"You know you won't do that,"

"I'm scared you know? I mean I'm not scared to die, I've made peace with that. But I didn't expect to meet someone and I certainly didn't expect to fall in love. And I just hate seeing those eyes sad. Her eyes Teddy, she's got the most amazing brown eyes. And her smile makes my heart melt but now all I see is her trying not to cry and that breaks my heart. I'm scared to leave her like this, like some bird that won't fly."

"Maybe you should tell her that?"

"No, no I can't. I have to keep things light, for the both of us," Arizona heard Callie's footsteps walking closer to the bedroom, "I have to go, talk soon!"

"Hey, who were you talking to?" Callie asked sitting next to Arizona on the bed.

"Oh, Teddy she just called to see how I was,"

"How are you? Do you need something? I can-"

"Callie, I'm fine. I do need something though," Arizona reached for Callie's hand and gently placed it in hers.

"Okay, anything,"

"I need you to smile,"

"What?"

"Smile! Please because I miss your smile," Arizona grazed her lips along Callie's bare neck and placed a kiss on her shoulder, forcing Callie to grin, "That's better."

"So what do you want to do today?"

"Hmm, well, I have an appointment with my counsellor but after that..." Arizona leaned in and whispered in Callie's ear, "I'm all yours,"

"Okay," Callie smiled and leaned in, placing a quick kiss on Arizona's lips.

"Oh, can you do me another favour?" Arizona stood up and finished getting dressed.

"Yeah of course,"

"Kiss me?"

"I just did," Callie stood up from the bed.

"No," Arizona took a few steps towards Callie's and pulled her close, "_Kiss_ me."

Callie tilted her head and leaned in, brushing her lips against Arizona's as her breath hitched in her throat. She pressed her lips to the blonde's, trapping Arizona's bottom lip between her own; gently tugging. Arizona let out a sigh of relief and their lips painfully parted.

"Like that?" Callie pressed her forehead against Arizona's.

"Exactly like that. I have to go, I'll be home later," Arizona kissed Callie again and walked out of the apartment.

-.-.-.-.-

"I just have all these things I want to say to her but I don't know how and I don't want her to think I'm saying goodbye or something," Arizona fidgeted on the couch.

"Do you not want her to think you are saying goodbye because in your mind you are?"

"No, I just...I want her to feel at peace," Arizona paused for a moment and then leaned forward, "As surgeons we deal with death every day I have to tell a child's family that they won't have that tiny human in their life much longer. And it gets easier, it's not easy, but you start to know what words to say and how to console them. And as a person we grow up and we learn about death in our own way. Someone in our family passes and we learn to deal with that. But no one tells you how to deal with being the one dying. No one tells you how hard it is being the one that is leaving. To know you're the one who is going to cause pain in someone else's life. The hard part about dying isn't actually dying, it's knowing you're leaving the people you love behind in the cloud of emptiness."

"I suggest..." The doctor reached into a nearby drawer and pulled out a notebook, "...you write down all the things you want to say to Callie, but can't. Write them down, collect your thoughts."

"And then what? Let her read it?"

"If you want, or you can rip out that piece of paper and throw it away. The idea is to get your thoughts out, not to let them bubble up inside you."

"Okay," Arizona took the notebook from the woman and placed it in her purse.

"Our time is up,"

-.-.-.-.-

"Hey, I'm home," Arizona shut the apartment door behind her, "I have pizza!"

"Hey," Callie appeared from the bedroom, "How was it?"

"Good," Arizona placed the warm pizza box on the kitchen counter.

"Movie night?" Callie grabbed two plates from the kitchen cupboard.

"My choice?"

"Always," Callie smiled as she took a bite out of her slice.

"The Sound of Music it is then," Arizona threw a slice of pizza on her plate and walked over to the TV.

"And how did I know you were going to pick that?" Callie walked over and sat on the couch as she watched Arizona put the DVD in the player.

"Maybe you're psychic," Arizona plopped on the couch next to Callie.

"Maybe,"

Callie wrapped her arm around Arizona's shoulders and the blonde cuddled into the brunette as the movie began to play.

"Callie?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you," Arizona looked up at her girlfriend.

"I love you too," Callie smiled and kissed Arizona's forehead.


	13. Chapter 13

It had been a few weeks since Arizona saw her counsellor last. She opted to spend less time talking to a stranger and more time with Callie. The pain slowly started to form in her body and was making that difficult, but she put on a smile for Callie.

Arizona was preparing herself a cup of tea while Callie got ready for bed. She took a deep breath as she tried to move her focus away from the aches jolting through her body. She walked over to the boiling kettle with her mug, but a wave of pain moved to her leg as she took a step and she came crashing down. The mug that was in her hand shattered into pieces around her on the floor.

"Are you okay?" Callie came running from the bedroom as she heard the noise. She kneeled next to Arizona and helped her up.

"I'm fine,"

"What happened?"

"I just slipped, no biggie," Arizona leaned on Callie as the stood up. Her leg was sore and she rubbed her hip.

"Do you want me to take you to the hospital?"

"No, it's fine," Arizona stepped over the scattered pieces and walked to towards the closet for a broom.

"What did you slip on?" Callie glanced at the floor.

"I just lost my balance,"

"Which is it? You slipped or you lost your balance?"

Arizona ignored Callie as she began to clean up the broken mug. She swept the big pieces into the dust pan and disposed of them in the garbage. She bent down and started picking the little pieces off the floor with her hands. Callie quietly helped as she tried to read Arizona's face, but it was a look Callie had never seen before.

"I'm sorry I broke the mug," Arizona tossed the pieces in the trash.

"It's okay,"

"I'm going to have a bath,"

"Do you need any help?"

"No, I'll be fine," Arizona stood up and walked towards the bathroom.

She ran the water, hotter than usual and slowly started getting undressed. She lowered her sore body into the tub and watched the water rise. She titled her head back, closed her eyes and listened to the rippling of the water.

A few minutes passed and the water suddenly turned off. Arizona opened her eyes and looked up at Callie who was sitting on the edge of the tub.

"Are we going to talk about what happened?" Callie asked as she ran her hand through the water.

"No," Arizona put her head back and closed her eyes again.

"Why?"

"Because I fell, people fall Callie, it's not a big deal,"

"How much pain are you in?"

"None, no pain!"

"So your leg just randomly collapsed from underneath you?" Callie waited for a response but Arizona kept her eyes closed, "You should go to the hospital and get some pain medica-"

"I don't need to. I'm not in any pain,"

"Fine, I'm not going to argue," Callie sat up and started walking out the door.

"Good, because I don't feel like arguing,"

-.-.-.-.-

"What are you writing?" Callie walked into the bedroom with a cup of tea and placed it next to Arizona on the nightstand.

"Nothing important," Arizona closed her notebook and placed it next to the cup of tea.

Callie walked over to her side of the bed and slipped under the covers. Arizona turned off the lamp next to her and wrapped herself around Callie.

"Callie?"

"Yeah?"

"I don't want you to worry about me so much,"

"Well that isn't going to happen," Callie rolled over to face Arizona, "I worry all the time."

Arizona leaned in and kissed Callie. It was a sweet kiss, something a couple who had been together for years would share; full of caring and hope and love.

"I know, but I don't want you to spend our time together being scared,"

"But I am scared,"

"I know," Arizona pulled Callie closer.

-.-.-.-.-

Days passed and Callie began to notice the weakness in Arizona. She walked a little slower, her motor functions were deteriorating and a look of constant pain was glued to her face. She had lost some weight due to the lack of appetite and constant sickness. But she never complained and her eyes still shined as blue as ever.

"Callie?" Arizona called from the bedroom.

"Yeah?"

"Can you come help me please?"

Callie walked in, finding Arizona half dressed and struggling to get her pants on. Callie walked over to her and kneeled down, helping Arizona put her legs into the jeans.

"Will you please let me take you to the hospital?" Callie lifted Arizona and pulled her jeans up.

"No,"

"Why not?"

"I don't want to spend my time with you surrounded by nurses and doctors who are constantly checking to see if I've jumped ship yet," Arizona let go of Callie and began putting on a t-shirt, "I just want to be near you and hold you when I'm sleeping and smell your cooking when I wake up and hear you singing in the shower. Is that such a crime?"

"Okay well can you at least let me get you something for the pain?" Callie made eye contact with Arizona, her eyes begged and pleaded for a yes.

"Okay fine," Arizona slowly walked out towards the living room.

"Okay, I'll head over to the hospital now. Do you need anything else while I'm gone?" Callie put on her jacket and grabbed her keys.

"No," Arizona sat on the couch and opened a book.

-.-.-.-.-

When Callie returned home she noticed Arizona had fallen asleep on the couch. She walked over and pulled the book out of her hands, closing it and placing it on the table. She grabbed a nearby blanket and covered Arizona's shivering body. Arizona stirred in her sleep and pulled on the blanket.

"I love you," Callie kissed her forehead and walked into their bedroom.

Arizona smiled and sighed as the touch of Callie's lips still lingered on her skin.


	14. Chapter 14

"Would you just let me-"

"I don't need any help!" Arizona fiddled with the bag of ketchup chips as her hands trembled.

"You've been trying to get that open for five minutes now,"

"Well," Arizona focused as her fingers finally grabbed the top of the bag, "If you didn't force me into taking these stupid pills I wouldn't be having this issue."

"Oh I'm sorry I'd rather help my girlfriend open a bag of chips than watch her walk around the house in pain. Excuse me for caring."

Callie crossed her arms and leaned against the counter as she continued to watched Arizona struggle with the bag.

Ever since Arizona started taking the pain medication days revolved around Callie painfully watching Arizona struggle with things and Arizona refusing any help. The medication took away the pain but it also took away Arizona's ability to focus; her hands were unsteady due to numbness and weakness in her fingertips, her mind was groggy and all this just made her frustrated. Arizona lashed out at Callie whenever she offered to help and Callie knew it was because Arizona was slightly embarrassed. A once renowned surgeon and she couldn't even open a bag a chips without help. It was humiliating and even though it was only in front of Callie, Arizona didn't want her girlfriend to think any less of her. A dying person still has the right to a little dignity and Arizona desperately held on to what small amount she still had.

"Ha!" Arizona shot a look of satisfaction at Callie as the bag popped and a little hole formed at the top, "Got it."

"Just be careful you don't-"

Arizona pulled at the bag a little too hard and the chips scattered around the floor as the bag fell.

"Dammit!" She kicked the bag and clenched her fists.

"It's fine, I'll clean it up," Callie turned around and opened the cupboard that was behind her, she grabbed a bag of chips, opened them and handed them to Arizona.

Arizona took the bag of chips and walked into the bedroom, closing the door behind her. Callie sighed as she took the broom and cleaned the crumbled chips off the floor. She hated when Arizona was mad, she knew it wasn't because of her but somehow Callie wished it was. She hated the fact that Arizona would get angry at herself and Callie felt helpless as she had to watch Arizona fight with cancer and herself.

Callie finished cleaning and made her way over to the bedroom. She pressed her ear to the closed door and heard shuffling and what sounded like faint crying from Arizona. She lightly knocked on the door and slowly opened it. She noticed the bathroom light was on and walked into the doorframe.

"What are you doing?" Callie asked when she saw Arizona emptying her medication into the toilet.

"I'm getting rid of these stupid things," She flushed the toilet, slammed the seat shut and sat down.

"You okay?"

"Oh I'm great Callie, fantastic!" Arizona shot Callie a look and buried her head in her hands.

Arizona sighed, as she regained her composure and looked up at Callie. She made contact with those deep brown eyes she so desperately loved and was expecting to see hurt but instead she saw empathy. Callie never once yelled at Arizona, she never took Arizona's words personally and she, most importantly, hadn't left. Arizona wiped her wet cheeks with the back of her hand and smiled.

"You know, I just really wanted some ketchup chips," She laughed when she saw Callie roll her eyes.

"Well, there's always some dip in the fridge,"

"I hate dip,"

"Yeah, I know," Callie took a few steps forward and sat on the edge of the tub, facing Arizona, "How about, for dinner I go down to that Chinese place you like, pick us up something and on the way back I stop at the store and get you a bag of ketchup chips."

"You might want to get more than one bag,"

"Okay," Callie laughed, "I can do that."

"What did I do to deserve you?" Arizona sat up and walked over to Callie. She placed her hands on Callie's cheeks and pulled her into a kiss.

"I ask myself that same question,"

Callie wrapped her arms around Arizona's hips and leaned in for another kiss. This time she made this one linger, she wanted to feel Arizona's lips on hers for as long as possible. She wanted to get lost in that kiss, to be consumed by it, to have everything disappear except her and Arizona and that feeling she gets when their skin touches. If Callie Torres could do only one thing for the rest of her life, it would be kissing Arizona Robbins because nothing else on earth made her happier.

Arizona pulled her lips away from Callie's and smiled as she saw the goofy grin on Callie's face that always appeared after they kissed.

"I'm hungry,"

"Okay," Callie sat up and walked out the bathroom, "Anything else you want while I'm out?"

"Umm nope," Arizona plopped on the bed and opened her notebook. She subconsciously grabbed a chip from the bag on the side table and placed it in her mouth; making an unsatisfied face as she ate it, "Just hurry back with the chips,"

"What kind of chips do you want again?" Callie yelled as she opened the front door.

"You're funny! My girlfriend is funny!" Arizona yelled back.

She heard Callie laugh and close the door as she grabbed a pen and started writing in her notebook.

-.-.-.-.-.-

"Arizona, I'm home!" Callie walked in the apartment door, arms full, and kicked the door closed behind her.

She carried the bags to the kitchen and dropped them on the counter, starting to remove their contents.

"The line up at the store was horrible. I'm pretty sure they were training a new cashier," She pulled out the last of their dinner and crunched the paper bag between her hands, throwing it in the garbage, "I bought you four bags of chips. I know, I'm awesome."

She opened a cupboard and placed the bags of chips on one of the empty shelves.

"What do you want to drink with dinner? Water?" Callie waited for Arizona's response but there wasn't any, "Arizona?"

She stood in the light of the fridge's open door and waited.

"Arizona? Hello? Okay you're freaking me out, can you just tell me what you want to drink?"

She sighed and closed the fridge, walking towards the bedroom door. It only took her a few steps forward to see Arizona's hand, limp, on the bedroom floor. Callie's heart started racing and she ran into the room. She turned the corner and her eyes fell upon Arizona's still body. She rushed over, checking Arizona's pulse. It was faint but still there as Callie took her phone out of her pocket and dialed 911.

"Not today. Do you hear me Arizona? Don't you dare leave me, not today."


	15. Chapter 15

The florescent lighting was painfully bright as Arizona's eyes fluttered open and she tried to focus on what was around her. She could hear the monitors beeping in sync with her heart and she sighed instantly when she realized where she was. She looked over to see a sleeping Callie hunched over the bed still in her clothes from yesterday. Arizona tried to move but a jolt of pain washed over her body and she moaned.

"What's wrong?" Callie asked, her eyes still closed and head on the bed.

"I didn't mean to wake you,"

"You didn't," Callie slowly opened her eyes and lifted her head.

"You're a liar," Arizona faintly smiled and let out a cough that made Callie's body stiffen with worry, "I'm actually kinda thirsty."

Callie sat up from her chair and poured Arizona some water into a cup, placing a straw in it and giving it to her.

"What happened?" Arizona handed Callie the cup back and the brunette placed it back on the table.

"Arizona," Callie sat back down on the chair next to the bed and grabbed Arizona's hand, "You're organs are shutting down. The cancer has spread and if you don't do something now then-"

"Callie please,"

"Arizona _please_,"

"I'm already going to-"

Callie cut Arizona off with a sigh as she shook her head and squeezed the blonde's hand tighter. Arizona lifted their tangled hands and kissed the back of Callie's. Callie's face softened and a look washed over her that Arizona had never seen before. Callie leaned back in the chair, never letting go of Arizona's hand and intently watched the monitors next to the bed.

"Okay let's do something," Arizona adjusted herself in the bed.

"What?"

"Like Scrabble or something,"

"You suck at Scrabble Arizona,"

"Okay Monopoly then," Arizona stared at Callie who wasn't moving, "I'm serious, go and get Monopoly from the apartment."

"I'm not leaving..."

"Callie, go before I stop breathing and I don't get my last wish,"

"Your last wish is to play Monopoly with me?"

"_No_, my last wish is to spend time with my girlfriend doing something fun,"

"Okay, under one condition," Callie sat up and began to put on her coat, "Stop talking about last wishes,"

"Fine, but I have my own condition," Arizona puckered her lips and tapped her finger on them, waiting for Callie to kiss her goodbye.

Callie leaned over the bed, watching the placing of her hands as she tried not to squish any of Arizona's IVs, and kissed her. She wanted to move closer, go deeper and Arizona's firm grasp on Callie's shirt was making it all the more difficult to pull away. When she did, she noticed the slight disappointment on Arizona's face and kissed her on the cheek before standing up straight.

"I'll be back soon,"

"I love you,"

"I love you too,"

-.-.-.-.-

Callie walked back from her apartment to the hospital with Arizona's game. She figured she'd walk since she needed the air and time to think. For once, it was a beautiful day in Seattle, the sun was shining and the air was light. Callie closed her eyes and sat on a nearby bench, taking a deep breath. She attempted to compose herself, she never felt it was right to cry in front of Arizona. After all she wasn't the one on borrowed time and Callie felt the need to be strong for Arizona's sake.

She slowly walked in the hospital, smiling and waving at the lady working at the coffee cart. She quickly engaged in small talk with a few of the nurses who stopped her on the way to Arizona's room. Callie put on a bright face and asked everyone how their family was doing, how their life was and voiced her happiness for theirs.

She turned the corner, the one right before Arizona's room and slowed her steps. She always had to brace her before going into a room where Arizona was. She could never tell if it was the fact that she still got butterflies in her stomach around Arizona or if it was the anger and hurt she felt knowing something like this was happening to someone she loved.

Callie dropped out of her daze when she felt a gust of wind glide past her. She looked up to see nurses and doctors running down the hall and around the corner. She could hear the flatline of a monitor in the distance and her heart sank as she dropped the board game to the ground and started running. She turned the corner into Arizona's room to see the blonde slowly crawling back into her bed.

Callie stood in the doorway out of breath, an expression of relief washing over her face.

"What's wrong with you?" Arizona asked as she covered herself with the blankets.

"There was-I thought..." Callie searched for words as she frantically moved her hands around in front of her face, "Code Blue, everyone was running this way. I thought-"

"You thought I bit the bullet? I'm still here,"

"I-I..."

"Callie I'm fine," Arizona flashed her dimples, "Where's the game?"

"I-it, the hallway,"

"Well go and get it so I can kick your butt,"

Callie nodded her head and turned to walk back out into the hallway, before being stopped by Arizona's voice.

"Calliope?"

"Yeah?"

"For the record, I would never leave you without saying goodbye first,"

Callie just silently walked out of the room. As soon as she was out of slight Arizona dropped her smile as a jolt of pain rushed through her body.

-.-.-.-.-

"Well, Calliope it's time to face the fact that you have lost," Arizona folded her arms and smiled in amusement as she watched Callie recount her money.

"No, I can make this work. If I mortgage this," She picked up the card and turned it over reading the back, "And get rid of those hotels I will-"

"Lose. You will lose,"

"How do you always win at this game?"

"I'm just _that_ good," Arizona leaned back against the pillows as Callie grabbed the box and started putting away all the pieces.

"I think you cheat,"

"I do not!"

Callie finished putting the game contents in the box and placed the lid on top. She sat on the edge of the hospital bed and tucked a strand of hair behind Arizona's ear.

"You should get some sleep,"

"Will you hold me?" Arizona's face trembled as she let down her walls, letting Callie know she was scared to be alone.

Callie slipped under the blanket with Arizona and placed the blonde's head on her chest. She pulled her close and closed her eyes. She listened to Arizona's heartbeat on the monitors and focused on Arizona's arms tucked around her waist.

"Sing me a song Callie,"

"I can't sing,"

"Yes you can. I listen to you when you're in the shower and you don't know I'm around. Your voice would always vibrate inside me, waking me up, making me feel alive. Your voice is beautiful. Sing me a song?"

"What do you want to hear?"

"Anything,"

The room went silent as Callie tried to think of a song to sing.

"_Close your eyes and I'll kiss you, tomorrow I'll miss you. Remember I'll always be true. And then while I'm away, I'll write home every day. And I'll send all my loving to you..._"

Arizona closed her eyes as she listened to Callie sing.

"_I'll pretend that I'm kissing, the lips I am missing and hope that my dreams will come true. And then while I'm away I'll write home every day and I'll send all my loving to you.._."

She noticed the trembling in Callie's voice as the brunette tried to continue with the song.

_"All my loving I will send to you. All my loving, darling I'll be true. Close your eyes and I'll kiss you, tomorrow I'll miss you. Remember I'll always be true, and then while I'm away I'll write home every day and I'll send all my loving to you..."_

Arizona felt her eyes become heavy and she slowly drifted to sleep, Callie's voice fading in the background.

_"All my loving I will send to you. All my loving, darling I'll be true. All my loving, all my loving, all my loving I will send to you..."_


	16. Chapter 16

The air entered and exited her lungs like dull knives cutting through flesh. She refused to wear her oxygen mask all the time and insisted she didn't need it, but Callie knew better. She saw the struggle on Arizona's face every time she inhaled and Callie cringed when Arizona coughed the air out of her lungs.

She was barely eating, her stomach couldn't hold down much food and Arizona completely relied on the help of nurses to make her way to the bathroom. She politely declined anytime Callie offered to help, still wanting Callie to see her as a girlfriend and not a sick person in constant need of assistance.

Callie spent every waking hour in the hospital by Arizona's side. She hardly ever slept, worried that if she closed her eyes she'd never see Arizona again. Callie didn't even leave the hospital to eat, she ate what was in the cafeteria or whatever the nurses would bring her when they started their shift.

"Callie..." Arizona's voice was just above a whisper as she turned her head and faced a sleeping Callie, "Calliope...?"

"Mmm?" Callie stirred in the chair, half awake.

"I need to tell..." Arizona coughed, waking Callie up completely, "...tell you something."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong, just listen okay?"

"Okay," Callie nodded her head as she grabbed Arizona's hand.

"I don't want you to think I don't love you because-"

"I don't think that,"

"Callie," Arizona gave Callie a look.

"Sorry, keep going,"

"I don't want you to think I don't love you because I do. I have from the moment I met you. There are so many things I want to tell you and ask you-"

Teddy walked in, a bundle of flowers in her hand.

"Hey, am I interrupting?" Teddy stepped in as she looked at the two women.

"No," Arizona reached out her arms as Teddy walked over and gave her a hug, placing the flowers on the table next to the bed.

"I'm just going to go to the resident's lockers and take a shower okay?"

Callie sat up and placed a kiss on Arizona's forehead before giving Teddy a smile and leaving the room.

-.-.-.-.-

The water fell off Callie's body as she leaned against the shower wall. Her eyes were closed as she focused on the water running down her arms and dripping off the tips of her fingers. The water turned cold, even though it wasn't very hot to begin with, but Callie didn't care. Her mind began to wonder as she reminisced on little moments she shared with Arizona. For some reason one particular moment kept replaying in her head.

_"Why are you staring at me?" Callie's eyes were closed as she lay sprawled out in the bed._

_"How did you know I was staring?"_

_"I can feel you looking at me," _

_"Oh sorry,"_

_Arizona propped herself on her side, resting her head in her hand. She continued to watch Callie. Callie sighed as she rolled on her back, tilting her head towards her girlfriend. _

_"Arizona...I can't sleep when you're staring at me,"_

_"I'm not staring, I'm admiring. You look good in white,"_

_"Are you saying that because my T-shirt is see through or...?"_

_"Just making a statement,"_

_"Okay, noted. Can we sleep now?"_

_Arizona rested her head on the pillow, as she stared up at the ceiling while a thousand thoughts flashed through her mind. She rolled over again to face Callie._

_"Can I ask you something?"_

_"Arizona, I love you but I am so tired right now," Callie pushed one side of the pillow up against her face, "All I want is to fall asleep with your body pressed up against mine,"_

_"Yeah but-"_

_"Boobs," Callie's voice was muffled against the pillow._

_"What?"_

_"Boobs against me now," _

_Arizona nudged closer to Callie, pressing her front to the brunette's back and wrapping her arm around Callie's waist. Callie sighed as she relaxed into Arizona's embrace, hearing the blonde mumble something before falling asle_ep.

"There's no hot water!" A resident's voice complained from the other shower stall snapped Callie out of her daze. She turned off the water, reached for her towel and stepped out.

She walked the halls back to Arizona's room, the nurses smiling at her as she walked by. Not a real, genuine 'it's nice to see you smile', no it was one of those forced smiles, the 'I'm sorry for what you're going through' smile. Funny thing is, Callie wasn't the one going through something, Arizona was. Everyone treats the family and loved one as if they are the ones that are dying, meanwhile the person who is sick is told to keep their chin up and look on the bright side. Callie never realized how screwed up the whole system of sympathy was until she was in the middle of it. It made her angry the way people would go out of their way to talk to her but Arizona only got a simple nod.

A rush of nurses and doctors passed her, knocking her out of her thoughts as she made it to Arizona's room. She saw Arizona standing in the doorway, looking down the hall.

"What happened?" Callie asked, resting her hand on Arizona's back.

"Mrs. Patterson down the hall, she's gone,"

"I'm sorry,"

"It was bound to happen I guess,"

"You should be in bed," Callie wrapped Arizona's arm around her and walked her back to the bed.

Arizona crawled back in bed as she watched the doorway. The nurses pushed the bed that the woman down the hall once slept in now carried her lifeless body past her room.

"What are you thinking?" Callie asked noticing the look on Arizona's face.

"Nothing, just," She turned towards Callie, "feeling grateful to have you."

"Where's Teddy?" Callie asked, trying to change the subject.

"Oh she left. She said she will come back around dinner time to relieve you,"

"No one has to relieve me of anything,"

"Callie, you're whiter than a ghost. You need some fresh air, and I know you'll only even consider going if someone is here with me."

"Okay,"

Callie sat back as Arizona picked up a book and started reading.

-.-.-.-.-

The afternoon passed by all too quickly for Callie, everything moved too fast these days. She never felt like she was getting enough time with Arizona. Teddy came in, a coffee in her hand for Callie as she greeted them both.

"Sorry, surgery ran longer than expected," Teddy sat down in the other chair next to Arizona's bed.

"I miss surgery," Arizona said as she closed her eyes and tried to remember what it felt like to be in an OR, "You know what I miss more? Those chocolate truffles from that bakery down the street,"

Arizona turned towards Callie with a pout.

"You want truffles? From down the street?"

"Yeah,"

"I don't really think I should leave you-"

"Teddy is here, it's fine. Go get some fresh air...and truffles,"

Callie hesitantly sat up from her chair, giving Arizona a kiss.

"I love you. I'll be back soon,"

"I love you too,"

-.-.-.-.-

Callie walked down the street like there was cement in her shoes, the further she got from the hospital the harder it was to not stop and go back. She passed by people, like a zombie, determined to get to the bakery as quickly as humanly possible.

When she arrived, there was a lineup of course, and she impatiently tapped her foot as she waited. She looked at her watch then at the clock on the wall, as if by some miracle time would speed up in those three seconds it took to check the time again. Callie shouldn't be surprised, it was always busy here. Every time Arizona forced her to come it was the longest errand of Callie's life.

_"Stop that," Arizona elbowed Callie in the side. _

_"Ow, I'm not doing anything," _

_"You're being impatient, taping your foot, it's rude. Just relax," _

_"It's just," Callie crossed her arms over her chest, "Why is it always so damn slow in here?" _

_"Because the food is good and the people who work here actually care about their customers," Arizona pointed to one of the girls in an apron as she helped an old woman out the door, "There, see? Customer service at its finest." _

_"You know what would be good customer service? Getting people their desserts at a decent time," _

_"There is just no winning with you," Arizona now crossed her arms over her chest._

_"Not when I could easily get you something from the grocery store in half the time," _

_"And with half the taste," _

_"Fine..." _

Callie shook her head as she noticed the line had moved a substantial amount and she moved along with it. She approached the counter and ordered Arizona's favorite desserts before paying the woman and walking out. It had started raining since Callie had been in the store, which was typical for Seattle. She raised her jacket over her head and picked up her pace as she made her way back to the hospital.

She walked up to the hospital doors, which opened, and shook the rain off her jacket. She grabbed a hair elastic out of her purse and tied her damp hair into a ponytail before continuing towards Arizona's room. The halls were quiet, as usual, except for the distant beeping of a machine. Callie bowed her head down and said a quick prayer for whoever was passing away. But as she got closer to Arizona's room the noise grew louder. It wasn't until she was two doors away when she realized it was coming from Arizona's room. She dropped the bag from the bakery on the floor and ran to the doorway.

"What-what are you doing?!" She shouted as she watched Teddy and a few nurses standing still, "Do something!"

Callie ran towards Arizona who was coding on the bed, but was stopped by two arms wrapped around her.

"She signed a DNR," Teddy's voice was barely audible over the machines.

"No-no...do something! Please," Callie looked at Teddy.

"I can't..."

Callie and Teddy both turned to the monitor as it flatlined. In that moment, Callie felt her world shattered, her heart sank into her stomach and she let out a scream as the arms wrapped around her held her back. She began to sob as her body fell to the ground and she repeated Arizona's name. Her voice broke and her ears were ringing as she watched Teddy shut of the monitor and a nurse pulled the sheet over Arizona's face.


	17. Epilogue

"They say it doesn't hit you until it's right there in your face. I knew it was going to happen, I'm a doctor, I _knew, _but I'm still angry," Callie clenched her fists which rested in her lap.

"Angry at what?"

"Her. I'm angry she didn't fight. I'm angry she didn't leave anything behind. How can you tell someone you love them and commit to them and make them turn their lives upside and just leave?"

"She made that decision long before she met you," The woman closed her notepad and leaned forward in her chair.

"Then change your plans! You meet someone and you change your plans. That's what people do! You find something worth living for and you fight, you don't give up and run away like a dog with its tail between its legs. You fight, you _survive," _Callie sat up from the couch and walked towards the door, slamming it behind her.

She walked out of the office, out of the hospital and towards the apartment. It was _their_ apartment but now it didn't even feel like her apartment. It was an empty vessel of memories that Callie hated living in.

She shut the door behind her and walked to the bedroom. Callie wanted to head towards the bathroom, to wash the hospital off her but instead she found herself on Arizona's side of the closet. It had been two weeks but she still couldn't bring herself to clean out Arizona's things. Callie grabbed hold of what use to be Arizona's favorite sweater and brought it to her face. She could still smell the perfume and she clutched it close to her chest as she felt a buildup of tears. Callie hadn't cried since the day Arizona passed and could feel herself wanting to, but instead she did what she always did and she got angry. She began to toss the old clothing on the floor and pulled out all of Arizona's drawers, emptying their contents on the ground.

Callie walked over to Arizona's side of the bed and opened the nightstand to find her notebook. Callie had forgotten about it, she placed it gently on the bed, preparing herself for what she might read. Arizona had always been writing in it, something about her therapist wanting her to get out her feelings but she never let Callie read it. She kneeled in front of the bed and opened the book. Nothing. It was empty. She flipped the page but there was still nothing. She flipped another one and noticed a page had been ripped out, but there was still nothing in the book. She threw it across the room, turning her back to the bed and finally started to cry. She wept until her whole body hurt and then suddenly she just stopped. She sat in the silence, feeling completely drained and a numbness fell over her. Her eyes moved over to the nightstand drawer where she noticed something white in the corner. Callie stuck her hand in and pulled out an envelope with her name on it. She opened it to find a folder piece of paper, which she began to read.

_Calliope,_

_There are so many things I want to say to you but I really have no idea how to. I'd had hoped we would have time to talk about it, but you being so stubborn would always change the subject. So I'm writing this letter, in hopes it will give you some sort of comfort when I'm gone. I want you to know I love you, so very much. I wish we had met earlier in life, maybe I would have stood a chance with you by my side sooner. I want you to know you gave me something to live for. Your love and your passion for everything you do, and your laugh (I never told you how much I love your laugh) gave me the strength to not be afraid. As I'm writing you this letter, the sun is looking down on me and I think to myself what an honor it is going to be to look down upon you. To watch you be successful, to be happy in love and life, and witness all your dreams come true. If there is one thing I want it is for you to keep on living the life you want to live and to find a love in someone like the one I found in you. I hope that in another life we will fall for each other all over again, and this time we will have forever waiting before us. The biggest thing I wanted to say to you was thank you. Thank you Callie for loving me even when I couldn't love myself._

_Love Always,_

_Arizona_

Callie smiled through her tears as she clutched the piece of paper to her heart.

* * *

_**AN:**__ Thank you to everyone who stuck with this story, and/or left comments. I really appreciate it._


End file.
